The God Dragon Slayer
by Nathaniel Rivera
Summary: Please enjoy the story and give me any feedback about it.
1. Chapter 1

The God Dragon Slayer

Chapter 1- The God has Awaken

It was a normal morning for the Fairy Tail gang. Everything seems to be doing well. Natsu and Lucy are still trying to gather everyone up after Fairy Tail disbanded. They managed to find Wendy, Gray, and Juvia. Now they are looking for Erza. What they didn't know though is that up in the skies a fierce foe is on its way.

"Master Abaddon, welcome back from your vacation."

"Thank you Drako and anything happened these past five months."

"Well the first thing is that the dragons have left their dragon slayer apprentices bodies."

"Oh really so why did they leave?"

"To protect this world form the revival of END."

"END haven't I heard that name before?"

"It's been awhile master but let me finish on what I was saying."

"Okay continue than."

"The dragons managed to stop the revival and return back here home and safe."

"Good and have they return to their statue form?"

"Yes but all except for one."

"Who is this dragon that didn't return?"

"It was Igneel sir."

"Hm what happened to him?"

"Well he fought a dragon named Acnologia. He managed to deal a little damaged to him but in the end Igneel lost."

"Acnologia? Isn't he that dragon slayer that turn into a dragon?"

"Yes sir."

"Yeah now I remember. His dragon failed his teaching and now is facing his crimes. I feel sorry for that dragon but it was his fault."

"I understand sir but remember that revival magic?"

"Yes but I'm going to need Zeref for this. Is he still around?"

"Yes he is."

"Good but there is something I must do before we start."

"Than what is it?"

"Since Igneel is dead, his dragon slayer must die as well."

"Why is that sir?"

"Well not exactly kill. I mean by asking for assistance."

"Then you mean help."

"I guess but I have been messing up my words for help."

"Okay master but should I enter your body for this one?'

"Yeah sure maybe we can show Natsu who we are."

(Back to Natsu and his friends)

It was a little dawn outside but everyone decided to return back to Lucy's house for the night. Lucy got out of the shower and once she stepped out. She realized how many of her friends are in her room.

"Guys why do you all have to be here?"

"Come on Lucy. You let this fire breather live in your home. So why can't we?"

"Wait you and Juvia are going to live here?"

"Well our old place seems too messed up so I guess we are then."

Lucy just sighed and walked over to her bed. She got her pajamas on and noticed Natsu is missing.

"Hey Gray and Juvia, have you seen Natsu anywhere?"

"Beats me to know where he went off."

"Juvia knows where he went."

She pointed at the front door and Lucy was surprised to see Natsu for once use the front door. Lucy got up and went outside. She looked around but couldn't see anything due to the darkness.

"Sheesh it got dark very fast."

Then she heard footsteps walking behind her. She didn't move a muscle but it got closer. All of a sudden there was silence. Lucy turned around and nothing was behind her. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She look to see who it was and it was a man in a black hoodie.

He asked," Can you tell me where I can find a boy name Natsu Dragneel?"

"I know him but I don't know where exactly he is."

"Well now Lucy I don't want to use you as bait to find him but I will if he doesn't show up in a few seconds."

"Hey! Just what in the hell are you doing!" shouted a voice from a distance.

Both Lucy and the man looked towards where the voice was and it was Natsu with anger in his eyes.

"Ah so this is the dragon slayer Natsu. It is so good to see you."

"Yeah it is nice but who are you?"

"Well you see here my boy" the man removed his hoodie and began to walk towards Natsu.

"My name Abaddon and I'm too a dragon slayer but a higher level one mostly."

"What's higher than a regular dragon slayer?"

"Well higher than that is a God dragon slayer."

Natsu was a little surprised that a God like him will come to meet him.

"Okay but what do you want form me?"

Abaddon smiled and in a quick flash, he knock Natsu out with one blow. Lucy got scared and was about to get gray and Juvia but was too knocked out as well.

"Don't worry you too. I won't harm you but I will need you both."

("Master you didn't quite introduce me to them.")

"Oh I'll introduce them to you but your form is too big for this area so let's do it at home."

Abaddon lifted his hand to the sky and was teleported along with Natsu and Lucy to his home world. At the same time Gray took a step outside and thought he heard someone.

"Um excuse me sir can you please put on some clothes" said a blushing women.

"Hm…ah crap not again!"

Gray ran back inside hoping nobody except for that woman who saw him naked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Dragon God

Natsu had awoken form his sleep and found himself in a bright white color room. He stretched his arms and wondered where he could be. He got up and noticed his clothes have changed. He did though found his clothes hanging on a chair and so he changed into them.

"Hm weird it feels like they've been washed."

He ignored it and left the room that he was in. He looked around and found that he was in a hallway but a very large one. He started to walk down the hall and managed to get to the end. As he got to the corner he heard some heavy breathing behind him. He turned around and right behind him was a sleeping dragon. The dragon had a gold and white texture on its skin. Natsu didn't know if he should be scared or amazed by the beauty of the dragon.

"Beautiful isn't it" Said a voice.

Natsu looked and recognized who it was.

"Hey you're the guy who knock me out last night. What's the big idea?"

"Oh I'm very sorry Natsu but I should have asked you kindly. By the way my name is Abaddon and I shouldn't have reminded you about my name."

"Okay but why did you bring me here?"

"Well you see Natsu. I need your assistance mostly."

"Help with what?"

Abaddon look at Natsu with a surprised look.

"Well mostly it is to revive a dragon that recently died. Plus you might know that dragon."

"Wait do you mean…Igneel?"

"Yes Natsu and I have everything I need to revive him but I need someone who knows a revival magic. So I will be sending you out to get him."

"Who is this guy you're talking about?"

Abaddon gave a not so good look but he said," That man is Zeref."

Natsu with a shock look in his eyes and no words didn't come out of his mouth. Just then Lucy came in and was surprised to see the dragon behind these two. Lucy thought Natsu was shock by the dragon until Abaddon told Lucy what happened. Lucy was too shock but not as shock as Natsu.

"Zeref is the only one because he knew how to do this kind of ritual. Plus he owes me one. You see a long time ago when Zeref was around. My dragon here was barely a hatchling and he became sick. I didn't know who to take him too so I came to Zeref in need. He manage to cure the dragon and so with my godly magic I made Zeref immortal. I made him immortal for two reasons though. One is that to revive any dragons that may die during my godly rule. The second is to help him finish a project his is working on called END. I didn't cared about that END thing but at least I know what END is."

"Okay but how would we know where he is?"

"Well Natsu, I know exactly where he is so hold still for a while."

Then in a flash he teleported Natsu including Lucy to the location of where Zeref was. Natsu woke up in a grassy land field and a bunch of trees. He looked around and noticed Lucy on the ground right next to him.

"Hey Luce come on I can smell Zeref not far from here."

"Okay but why did he teleported me here with you?"

(Back at Abaddon's home)

"Master you didn't let me introduce myself again."

"Hey I'm sorry but this is very important. So let me get back to mixing the ingredients."

"Okay but was it necessary to bring Lucy with him?"

"Well it is a very long story to say mostly because I can sense the future for these two."

(Back to Natsu and Lucy)

Natsu was running down the woods getting closer and closer to Zeref's location. Lucy was still trying to catch up on Natsu but he was a lot faster than she is. All of a sudden Natsu stopped and Lucy manage to catch up to him.

"Boy Natsu…you need to slow down next time. I am nearly out of breath."

No words came out of Natsu and Lucy was very curious. She looked up and was shock to see Zeref standing right in front of them. Zeref was just standing but staring at Natsu. Then Zeref said," Well it's been awhile Natsu."

"Yeah it has been."

"I heard what happened to Fairy Tail. Very tragic for the master to disband it."

"Who cares, I am bringing Fairy Tail back!"

"Good for you but why are you here and who sent you here?"

"A man named Abaddon sent me here to get you. He said that you know some kind of revival magic."

"Ah I knew he will be back soon. Now it is time for me to do what he wanted me to do."

Zeref grabbed Natsu's arm and a beam of light hit them. Lucy got left behind because she didn't grab hold of Natsu.

"Wait you guys you forgot about me. Forget it I need to change my clothes."

Lucy started to walk towards east.

"I think Magnolia is over there."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey guys it's me the author and I would like to say a few things. So first is thanking for whoever is following the story. I forgot you name and I am sorry that I have forgot. second, After I finish this story there will be a crossover between the fairy tail people. It's probably easy to know who it might be but if you read my last story I wrote. Then you can probably guess what the story might be about. Third is that if you want to send a feed back to me about any of these chapters. Here is my email [nathanielrivera40 ]. Please be very appropriate on what your going to send me. Lastly please it will make my day send some of my stories to any of your friends that know fairy tail, dragon ball z, or any anime related stuff. I would like to spread my stories out to the people of fan fiction. Plus maybe I'll do a Q &A in the future so please enjoy chapter three and have a good day.)**

Chapter 3- The revival of the Flame Dragon

Natsu and Zeref returned to the home of Abaddon and looked around for him. Natsu was kind of getting annoyed but Zeref gave a wave to Natsu.

"He's over here Natsu so calm down."

"Sorry, I can easily get annoyed."

"I know that."

They walked to a door and inside of it was Abaddon working on the revival potion. He looked up and was very happy to see the two boys.

"Ah Natsu and Zeref. Good thing you guys are here on time. Now Natsu sit over there while Zeref and I work on this."

"Okay but I can still watch right?"

"Go on ahead just don't get to close it."

Natsu nodded his head and paying really close attention to what they were doing. Abaddon was adding all sorts of dragon items. He added a dragon scale, dragon blood, and a dragon tooth.

"Okay Zeref now for the revival ritual magic."

Zeref nodded and started saying some kind of enchantment magic. Then the potion began to change color. Out of nowhere a big flash hit the room. The flash went away and the potion was glowing a golden aura.

"Yes we did it and all that's left is Igneel's body."

Natsu with a depressed look on his face said," Well his body is somewhere. The last thing I remember was that it was being lifted up into the sky. Then it disappeared."

"Don't worry Natsu because his body is actually here. My dragon was the one that brought him back here."

Abaddon walked over to a big blanket sheet and pulled it away. Under it was the great fire dragon Igneel. Natsu was shock to see him but was also holding back his tears.

"It's okay Natsu. But I need to you stand back."

As Natsu did so, Abaddon threw the potion at Igneel's body and the golden aura from the potion flowed around Igneel and it was starting to heal him. His body that got torn up fully restored itself. Then the aura disappeared and silence filled the room. All of a sudden there was heavy breathing going on from Igneel. Igneel opened his eyes, rosed up, and gave a big dragon roar. He looked around where we was at and saw Natsu and Abaddon.

"Natsu!?"

"Dad."

Natsu ran to Igneel and gave him a big hug even though Igneel was already bigger than Natsu. Natsu started to cry and Igneel gave him a gentle hug. Igneel then lets go of Natsu and starred at Abaddon.

"Why did you revive me for?"

"Well Igneel I need you and Natsu for a certain mission."

"A mission?"

Natsu was too confused.

"I had a meeting with some of the other gods that are around here. They want me to dispose of Acnologia. I told them I can't simply not because I can only punish the teacher of the dragon slayer. So that gave me an option."

He gave a brightening look and said," I'm going to teach you a powerful magic that only activates by both the bond of the dragon and dragon slayer.

Natsu said," What is it called?"

"Natsu it is called Dragon Awakening."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bonds

Natsu was very curious about this but Igneel was fully aware of this kind of magic.

"Abaddon, I think Natsu isn't ready for that kind of power. You should try it on someone else."

"It's already too late Igneel. The council agreed on it and you won't know how long it took me to find these ingredients to revive you. Plus it will be a good opportunity to finally defeat Acnologia."

Igneel starts to think about it and looks at Natsu. He then nodded and said," Fine but if something were to happen to Natsu during this training. I wish to be punished for what I have done."

Natsu was shock and curious on what his father was saying.

"Dad what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain everything to you later but for now let's do this training."

Igneel gave a big thumbs up and smile. Natsu did the same thing.

"Okay! Let's do this together!"

"Excuse me Natsu!"

Natsu calmed down and looked over to Abaddon.

"Okay. Now the training will start in three days so I suggest for you to head back to Magnolia. Your friends might be worried about you."

"Okay but what about Igneel?"

"Igneel will stay here and catch up with his father."

"His father?"

"And his father is over here" said a humongous voice.

Natsu turned around and it was the beautiful dragon that he saw a while ago.

"Wait you're a boy?!"

"Yes I am and my name is Draco."

"Oh that's an awesome name. Can you tell me how you made the-"

Natsu got cut off by Abaddon because he teleported Natsu back to his home world.

"Master why did you do that?"

"He was asking too many questions that's all."

Igneel chuckled a little.

"What's so funny my son?"

"It's nothing but let me tell you all about Natsu."

(Back at Magnolia)

It was early in the morning and Lucy has just woken up. As she looked around, she felt kind of strange seeing Juvia all over Gray. She ignored it and head over to the bathroom. She got her bath ready and begins to undress. She got in and was wandering if Natsu will return. Then a big flash of light hit the bathroom and Lucy can barely see what's going on. All of a sudden she heard something splash right in front of her. She was a little scared but she felt the water getting hotter. What immerged was a recognizable face. It was Natsu and Lucy was very happy to see him. Natsu noticed Lucy and said, "Oh hey Luce! How are you doing?"

"Well considered being left behind and having to walk over 15 miles to get home. I been doing well."

"Nice but why are you naked?"

Lucy just blinked and screamed. She then began starting to hit Natsu and Natsu just ran out of there. Natsu was breathing rapidly and Gray notices it.

"Glad that your back fire breath."

"Nothing strange ice killer."

Gray just gave a smile and so did Natsu. Juvia woken up and was surprised to see Natsu return.

"Oh Natsu. You are back already."

"Yeah why?"

"Well Juvia was hoping for another day to be all alone with Gray-sama."

"I told you to stop calling me that and what happened last night wasn't anything special."

"Wait, Gray what happen last night?"

"Well it's a long story so I rather wait for you to find out."

"Fine then."

Just then Lucy step out wearing her usual clothing and was a little annoyed of Natsu.

"Sheesh Natsu why did you do that?"

"It wasn't me. Abaddon was the one who teleported me."

"Fine I guess so. By the way I told Gray and Juvia everything but you have to tell the rest."

"Okay then I will."

Natsu told everyone about what happened after he returned back at Abaddon's home.

"No way your fathers back?!"

"Yeah he is Gray."

"What's this Dragon Awakening?"

"I don't know but Igneel is going to tell me during the training."

"Did you see Juvia's mother up there?"

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy gave Juvia a curious look.

Gray said," What do you mean your mother?"

"When Juvia was just young, I never got to know my mother but my father told Juvia something about her being a god."

"Well I'll see if I can bring you guys with me then you can ask Abaddon there," said Natsu.

Juvia gave a happy smile. Natsu asked Lucy where Happy went off to.

"Well the last thing I remember was he went with Wendy and Carla."

"Oh okay."

Silence filled the room for a few seconds then Gray said," Well what do you want to do next?"

"I don't know but maybe-"

Knocking came through the door and everyone was very curious. Natsu got up and answered the door. A man appeared before him and he had a black and red jacket on. He had some black jeans with a silver chain. His hair was fire red color. His face was very different and his eyes were black.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?"

The man voice seems very familiar to Natsu.

"It's me my son. Igneel."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Dragneel Family

"Wait are you really my dad?"

"Yes son it is."

"But why do you look like a human?"

"Well Abaddon gave me back my ability to transform back into my human form."

"So you're telling me that this form is you before you turned into a dragon."

"Of course Natsu."

Natsu just gave a big hug to Igneel and Igneel did the same to him. Igneel looked up and noticed his friends just staring at Natsu.

"Oh Natsu did I interrupted something?"

"No, you came here just on time."

Natsu brought Igneel inside and Lucy was kind of annoyed by it.

"Natsu don't just let a stranger into my home."

"I know Luce but I know this man."

"How in the hell do you know this stupid guy?"

Igneel notices Gray rude words.

"My boy you don't want to anger the fire dragon."

"If you're talking about Natsu, I can deal with him myself."

"Yes Natsu but what about his father?"

Gray couldn't comprehend what he was talking about till the word father echoed in his head. Then it hit Gray right in his cold heart.

"Wait you're his father!?"

"Of course I am."

Gray turned a little pale and a little scared. Lucy and Juvia don't understand what is going on so Natsu told them the whole thing.

"What, are you serious Natsu?"

"Yup."

"So this is his human form before he turned into a dragon."

"You can say that but I hardly know about how dragons work."

Everyone were very shock to see what Igneel looked before he was a dragon. Then Lucy asked," Igneel how did you turn into a dragon?"

"Well I was mostly chosen to be a dragon. I was called up to meet Abaddon and Draco. It turns out Draco was my father. How though is very weird. Draco can turn into a human and dragon by his own will. So it was mating season for Draco and he went out and selected as many maters there were. I had dragon blood in me. I was asked by my father if I would want to be a dragon for eternity. Even also to train young ones the dragon slaying magic. I agreed and so I became a dragon."

"Wow that is a wonderful story."

"Yes it was but remember I wasn't the only dragon to be asked about this."

"Oh yeah I forgot about the other dragons."

Igneel smiled but soon it started to fade away. Natsu notices it and asked Igneel if he's alright.

"Yes Natsu but there is something I must tell you."

"Sure what is it dad?"

"You must know I'm not your real father but mostly your stepfather."

"Well to be honest I already knew about that."

Natsu was mostly the only one who knew because his friends were shocked.

"Good but there is one more thing."

Natsu began to become curious and so were his friends.

"Natsu you died four hundred years ago but someone brought you back to life."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Natsu, you have a brother and he was the one that brought you back to life."

Natsu couldn't comprehend on what's going on and also his friends.

"Then who…who…who is my brother?"

Igneel took a deep breath and said," It's Zeref."

The name echoed into Natsu's head and out of nowhere he pasted out. Lucy and Gray came to Natsu's aid but Igneel turned around and begin to walk away. Lucy notices it and said," What are you doing! Natsu needs you right now and you're going to just leave him like this!?"

"I was brought here to tell him that by Zeref himself. Besides I can see his dreams. Once he wakes up, he might need you more Lucy."

Lucy was a little shock by that. The fact that Natsu would need her and that he is probably thinking about her right now. Igneel on the other hand left them alone and returned back to Abaddon's home world. Time past and they were just waiting for Natsu to wake up.

"Gray, Juvia thinks we should let Lucy be alone for a while."

"Hmm maybe you're right. Lucy will you be alright by yourself?"

Lucy nodded then said," Yeah I wouldn't mind."

Gray nods and he left with Juvia by his side. Lucy was now alone with Natsu and was still thinking about what Igneel just said.

("I wonder if he is dreaming about me. I mean in what way he is dreaming about me. A friendly way or a love type way?")

Lucy just couldn't stop thinking about it or Natsu himself. The more she looked at him. The more her heart begins to pound in some kind of pain. So she decides to get closer to Natsu's out cold body. Her face was now close to his face.

"I never thought he would look so adorable up close when he is sleeping."

Without even thinking Lucy kissed Natsu on the lips. She then break away and was feeling some weird intensions in her. All of a sudden she starts to hear chuckles coming from behind her. She turns around and it was Happy. She screamed but her scream of course didn't wake up Natsu.

"When did you get here you stupid cat!?"

All that Happy said was "You love him."

Lucy felt annoyed but soon begin to laugh and smile as brightly as ever.

"What's so funny Lucy?"

"Well it's like what you said right now."

She looks over at Natsu and rubbed his head.

"I do love him."


	6. Chapter 6

**What is up everyone! Is your day going good then that's cool but if not well I hope you find something to cheer you up. So I got a question that someone had sent me. The question is what is the story about. The story is about the god in the Fairy Tail world. He is training Natsu to unlock the dragon awakening ability to defeat Acnologia. Okay so again any more questions just send me an email. So please enjoy this chapter because this is the longest one that I have wrote. Thank you and have a good day.**

Chapter 6: A Return An Old Friend

The next morning had started and Lucy was sleeping on the floor of her room. Natsu body is sleeping on Lucy's bed because of what happened last night due to what Igneel have told him. Lucy awoken from her slumber and when she looked over at Natsu. She was shcok to discover of what happen. Natsu has awoken from his slumber.

"Natsu! You're finally awake."

No words came out of Natsu and Lucy was curious. She looked over at Natsu and his face wasn't showing any positivity.

"Natsu is everything alright?"

Natsu looked at Lucy and said," No. Everything just doesn't feel right for me. Knowing that I was died for four hundred years just isn't right."

"Natsu what do you mean?"

Natsu ignored Lucy's question and continued on what he was saying.

"Zeref? Zeref? Out of all people, Zeref is actually my brother. Why? Why would he just leave me all alone? What happen to our family? What happened to me? Should I even be alive to this day? Maybe I should just-

*SLAP*

Lucy slapped Natsu in the face and Natsu was just stunned from what she did.

"Please Natsu. Don't talk like that. You only make me more hurt then yourself. It dosen't matter what happened to you in the past." Tears began to form in Lucy eyes. "Natsu! I will always be there for you! No matter if your died or alive! I will always follow through your footsteps!"

Natsu was so shock by what Lucy was saying. Then he gave her a big hug and Lucy wasn't even ready for it. All that Lucy said was "Natsu."

"It's okay Lucy and your right. I shouldn't be thinking about that. I should be thinking about protecting the ones I truly care for and also."

Natsu look at Lucy face.

"I shouldn't make the one I love cry."

Natsu then gave Lucy and kiss on the lips and Lucy was just shock. She then though began to enjoy it and they were kissing for about a few minutes. Once they broke their kiss, Natsu began to chuckle. Lucy was curious about that.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Well you see it's like I was returning the favor for what you did to me."

"What favor?"

It took a while for Lucy to understand what Natsu was saying. Then she found out.

"Wait! You been pretending to be pasted out this whole time!?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to see if my prediction was right and it sure was."

Lucy was giving Natsu an anger look and right when she was about to punch him. Her door was being knock by someone.

"I'll answer the door and when I'm done you're going to get it!"

Natsu was a little scared for the moment. Lucy walked over to the door and unlocked it. When she opened it, she was surprise to see two familiar faces.

"Oh my god is that you Levy!?"

"It sure is me."

"Wow you look a little different now."

The other guest was annoyed and said," Hey blondie! Did you forget about someone?"

"Not at all Gajeel."

She let the two in. Once they were in, Natsu and Gajeel already began talking about what happenend to them after Fairy Tail disbanded. Levy was doing the same thing with Lucy.

"Wait so you, Gajeel, and Lily headed east."

"Yeah, Gajeel wanted to return to his hometown and stay there for a while. So I asked if I can come. At first he disagreed on it but Lily helped me out."

"Oh speaking of which, where is Lily?"

"When we're arriving back to Magnolia. We spotted Wendy, Happy, and Carla eating at a food store. So Lily decided to stay with them for a while."

"Okay but also are you and Gajeel a thing now."

Levy just sighed but said," Well I did try to get a little closer to him but he keeps ignoring me. It's annoying but I bet he loves me no matter what."

"Hey book reader!"

Levy and Lucy turn to see Gajeel standing next to them. Gajeel squatted down to where Levy face is at. Levy blushed a little but ignored it.

"I already told you not to be calling me that."

"Fine but look at me for a second."

Levy looked at Gajeel and Gajeel kissed Levy in the lips. Levy including Lucy were shock by it. After Gajeel was finished he looked back at Natsu and said," See I told you I already got my kiss fire boy."

"It's not much the same Gajeel but it doesn't matter."

Gajeel returned back with Natsu and Levy was just silent.

"Um Levy are you alright."

Levy shook her head and looked back at Lucy.

"See I told you he still loved me till this day. Besides at least I beat you to it."

"Well actually I kissed Natsu yesterday so I guess I win."

Levy felt disappointed.

"Oh I guess then but I will be the first to have a child before you."

"Okay, Levy I think you are taking this way too far."

Levy snapped out of it and regain her control.

"Yeah you're right sorry."

"Nah it's all good."

Natsu and Gajeel then returned back to Levy and Lucy. There Natsu told Levy what had happen recently. Levy was very surprise and shock by it.

"So Zeref is your brother Natsu?"

"Yeah it turns out he is."

"Wow but what is this Dragon Awakening?"

"I don't know but Igneel will tell me about it during our training."

"Okay."

"Okay!" shouted Gajeel. "It's not fair that this fire eater is going to be stronger than me. I just finally reached his own level."

"Don't worry Gajeel. Maybe Abaddon can do the same for you."

"Yeah maybe you're right Natsu."

"Of course he's right" echoed a familiar voice.

A bright light appeared before them and when the light disappeared, Abaddon was present.

"So this is Abaddon?"

"Yes I am and nice to finally meet the iron dragon slayer."

"Wow that is nice to hear."

"I bet it is but I am here for Natsu."

Everyone looked at Natsu. Natsu then said," Wait I thought you said my training will be in three days?"

"I did but you know day three is tomorrow?"

Natsu felt stupid because he forgot to ask his friends what day it was.

"But wait then why are you here if the training is tomorrow?"

"Well I heard what you said about bringing your friends to watch you train. So in order to do that I need to pick all of you guys early. I already picked up Wendy, Happy, Lily, Carla, Gray, and Juvia."

"Oh okay then but how long will the training will be?"

"For about four weeks so I suggest you guys get you stuff ready in about fifteen minutes."

Everyone in the room got on track right when Abaddon finished his sentence. Lucy got here clothes that she will be wearing and Natsu didn't really have much stuff because he wears almost the same clothes. Levy and Gajeel's belongings are at Gajeel's hometown.

"Wait our stuff is at our house," said Levy.

"I don't mind wearing the same clothes."

"Well I do Gajeel."

Abaddon went over to Levy and said," It's alright. At my home world, each room has its own clothing. So there is no need to worry."

Levy felt relieved and Gajeel really doesn't mind that.

Everyone got all of their belongings and so Abaddon told them to grab hold of him. Everyone did and they got shot up to Abaddon's home. Once there Levy felt very amaze by the beauty of the palace.

"This is your home Abaddon!?"

"It is Levy my dear."

Gajeel heard that word come out.

"Hey buddy don't try anything funny with my girl."

Levy was very surprise to see Gajeel be protective around her. Abaddon just smiled and said," Oh I know Gajeel. It was only a test to see if you care for her."

They began to walk and Levy just couldn't stop thinking of what Gajeel did. They all stop because Abaddon wants to introduce them to Draco. Igneel of course is with him but both of the dragons were in their human form.

"Everyone I would like you all to meet Draco. This is my dragon that taught me the god dragon slaying magic."

Draco human form had a silver like hair color. His eyes were white and gold. He wore a gold and white long jacket and white pants with a gold chain. His shoes though are silver. Natsu notices it and was curious on the way dragon's clothing are as humans.

Igneel walked up to them and welcomed them to his homeworld. Gajeel was very surprise to see Natsu father back alive once more and as a human.

Abaddon then began to speak.

"Okay I have a list on who will be sleeping together with."

Everyone already knew on who they are going to sleep with.

"Natsu you are with Lucy. Levy you are with Gajeel. Now dinner starts in about thirty minutes but it will be a fancy dinner so dress nicely. If you don't have nice clothes there are a set of clothes in the rooms closest. Draco and Igneel show them where their rooms are."

"Yes sir," said both of the dragons.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have written another story and I would like to know your response. The story is called "The Purple Man and The Whispery Girl". Just go to my profile and it might show up. Plsu this chapter of The God Dragon Slayer is the longest one I have done. Okay so have a good day everyone.**

Chapter 7: A Dragneel Family Dinner

Igneel took Natsu and Lucy to their room while Draco took Levy and Gajeel to their room.

"Here you go my boy. Your room."

Igneel opened the door and it was a very nice room. The bed was a king size which meant Lucy and Natsu will have to sleep together. The bathroom had a very unique type of style. Lucy walked in and dropped her bag on the floor. Natsu was beginning to shut the door till Igneel hold it for a few seconds.

Natsu was curious about this.

"What is it Igneel?"

"Well I just want to tell you that if you and this girl get comfortable at night. There are a few things in that jar for you."

Igneel pointed at the jar and Natsu couldn't understand what he was saying.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You'll see later on."

Then Igneel walked off and Natsu finally shuts the door. Natsu turned around and Lucy was going through the closet trying to find a perfect dress for her. Natsu decided to do the same thing. He open his side of the closet and grabbed the first thing he sees. He grab a dark red tuxedo with dark red pants and black shoes. The tie is also red as well.

Natsu thought to himself.

("What are the odds of wearing this?")

He began to change and Lucy notices it. She begins to blush and breathe rapidly. Natsu looks over at Lucy and said," Are you going to hurry or do you not want to eat?"

"Sorry Natsu is just weird seeing you change in front of me."

"I always change in front of you,"

"I know but this time it's different."

Natsu ignored it and got changed into his suit.

"I am going to wait out in the hall. Just step out here when you're done."

Natsu left the room and leans on the wall. He looked to his right and sees Gajeel standing right next to him.

"Oh hey there Gajeel."

"What's up Natsu?"

"Nothing much just waiting on Lucy."

"Same, Levy is barley getting her makeup on."

"Really wow."

Natsu examine on what Gajeel was wearing and it was the same suit Natsu was wearing but the whole clothing is black. Natsu wasn't really surprise but then he heard a door open. It was on Gajeel side and it was Levy. Levy wore a light blue color dress with blue dress shoes and she straighten her hair. Gajeel blushed a little from her beauty.

"Well what do you think Gajeel?"

"You look damn fine Levy."

Levy smiled and walk off to the dining room area. Natsu felt happy for those two but now it was his turn to see what his girl looks like. He heard his door open and when looked at Lucy. He was very astonish by the way she looks. She wore a bright yellow color dress with silver shoes with white stockings. Her hair was curled up and she had matching ear rings to go with the outfit. Lucy notices Natsu stare and was blushing from it.

"Don't stare at me like that Natsu."

"Oh sorry Luce but you ready to eat."

"Yeah I am."

Natsu hooked his arm around Lucy's arm and begins to walk down to the dining room. Once they got there all of their friends were already sitting but waiting for the host. Natsu sat next to Gray while Lucy sat with Levy. Gray notices Natsu and just gave him a wave. Natsu did the same and then a gong erupted around the room. They all turned to the noise and the person the the hit it was Abaddon.

"A pleasant entrance now is it."

Next to him were Drcao and Igneel. They begin to walk over to the table and sat down at their seats.

"Oh I think we may have forgotten someone. Zeref come on out."

Zeref begin walking towards the table and silence filled the room. Everyone new about Zeref being Natsu's brother but still feels like he might be a threat. Zeref sat and Abaddon felt very pleased.

"Okay now that everyone is here please fill free to ask for anything to drink. Your beverage will appear right in front of you."

Natsu grabbed his drink and asked for a fire lava soda. Then a light colored liquid starts to form and Natsu was very surprise by it. A few minutes have gone by and the food was being brought out. The food was an S-class giant pig and for the sides are A-class food. Everyone grabbed what they can eat but before they chow down. Abaddon asked for everyone to listen.

"Now before we eat I must say a few words. Natsu and Igneel will you please stand."

Natsu and Igneel stand and begin to listen to what Abaddon was saying.

"The training that you will be going through will be a hellish one. I do have faith in you both though. Natsu please do well in this training and survive from it. Our peace is in your hand."

Abaddon raised his drink and everyone else did. Natsu then begin to speak.

"Well there are a few things that I want to say as well."

"Sure Natsu say it out loud to everyone!"

"Well mostly it's for a certain someone."

Natsu begins to stare at Zeref.

"Zeref I wondered about you. I never got to know much about you or our family. You may not have been around for me but at least we get to be one reunited siblings. If I weren't here today then I wouldn't be able to meet all of my good friends. So I thank you for that."

Natsu grabbed his drink and raised it for Zeref and so did everyone else. Zeref was very shocked by this and felt like he was going to cry. Until he felt a familier magic behind the dining room doors.

"Abaddon it seems someone is at the door."

"Oh yeah I forgot about her."

Abaddon used his magic opened the door and who came out shocked everyone. The girl had blonde hair but much lighter then Lucy's. She wore a very bright white dress and had her hair straighten out. She had shoes that matched what she was wearing and a white bow on her hair. The girl that just walked in was Fairy Tail's first master Mavis Vermillion.

"Mavis what are you doing here" asked Natsu.

Mavis was just quiet but was staring at a certain person. She began to walk towards Zeref and Natsu notice it.

"Wait Mavis he can't see you."

See ignored Natsu and continued on walking towards Zeref. She arrived in front of him and Zeref stand up. Zeref then said," Is this really what you look like?"

"It is Zeref."

Everyone except Abaddon and the dragons were shock that Zeref can see Mavis. Zeref then touches her cheek and then her hair. Zeref was very surprise and was about to cry.

"Zeref there is no need to cry."

"I know but I always thought you might look so beautiful but is this really you."

Mavis smiled and said," If it wasn't me then how can I do this."

Mavis went up to Zeref and kissed him on the lips. Zeref then begin to cry and kissed her back. That's when Gray spoken up.

"Wait how is it possible that Zeref can see her?"

Abaddon said, "Well Gray you see. In my home world spirits come here to relax mostly. Mavis of course can only be seen from only Fairy Tail members. But here anyone can see or feel her. Now let our feast begin!"

Everyone finally chowed down to their food and everyone were having a goodtime. In the end everyone had ate so much that their stomach can barely eat. Abaddon decided it was time for them to rest. He let everyone leave but he also told them that if they wish to stay up they are welcome too. That ones that decided to stay up a few hours were Natsu, Gray, Levy, Lucy, Juvia, and Gajeel. Levy was in the library reading the books that she haven't read in her life. Gajeel of course thought it was boring so he and gray went into the training room. Natsu and Lucy were just walking around Abaddon's home. Juvia though stayed in the dining room were Abaddon was cleaning up the mess that they left. Abaddon notices Juvia staying in the room but continue on cleaning. Abaddon finished up the mess and sat right next to Juvia. He then said," It is quite a mess you guys made."

"I know and Juvia is sorry."

"Nah it's alright."

"Well okay then."

It was silent for the moment till Abaddon broke the silence.

"Okay I know what you want to ask me."

"Really then have you met my mother?"

"Yes I have and she is very beautiful just like you. She is the god of the ocean and right now she can't see you."

"What…but why?"

"In the land of seas there is a war going on with the fish people. Right now she is trying to restore order within it. Don't worry one day you'll see her."

"Okay but what is her name?"

"Her name is Adelina."

Juvia was very happy that she final got to know her mother's name. Then she begin to cry and Abaddon was holding her. In Abaddon's head he thought about something.

("Should I mention to Juvia that I sense something inside of her?")

Abaddon decided not to bother about it and continue holding onto Juvia.

(Lucy and Natsu's POV)

Natsu and Lucy were just wandering around looking at new things. As they were walking Lucy noticed something. A door was open and when she looked inside and there was a golden box.

"Hey Natsu what do you think is in this box?"

"I don't know but do you want to check what's in it?"

In Lucy's mind she is saying no but she can almost feel something strange within it.

"Yeah let's check it out."

Natsu gripped his hand on the box and begins to open it. The box is hardly even budging. Natsu then let's go of it and was breathing heavily. Lucy was surprise that Natsu couldn't open it. Lucy looked around the room and found a silver key.

"Hey Natsu try this."

She gave him the key and Natsu put the key in. It fits and they turned it. The box opened and in it Lucy found three golden keys. The keys were celestial keys. Lucy was surprise by this because she didn't know that Abaddon was a celestial owner.

"Excuse me are two aloud to be here" said a familer voice.

The two turned around and it was Draco in his human form. Draco notice Lucy holding the golden box with the three celestial keys. Draco walked up to them and grabbed the box. He closed it and locked it up. He set the box where Lucy grabbed it and told Natsu to leave.

"Wait why do I have to leave?"

"Please Natsu this conversation is about Lucy."

Natsu left and Draco told Lucy to sit down. She sat down and Draco did the same.

"Lucy Heartfilia do you want to know who owns those keys."

"Well is it Abaddon?"

"No it is not Lucy. You see long ago these keys are the creators of the celestial people. They created all sorts of spirts and some that you own. The original owner helped many people build lands, homes, food, and power. Once the owner pasted away he gave them to Abaddon to search for a new owner. Do you want to know this man's name?"

"Um sure I guess."

"His name is Lucas Heartfilia and he is your fifth great Grandfather."

"Wait are you serious!?"

"Yes I am serious."

"Okay but why didn't you ask my other pasted relatives?"

"None of them had the training of a celestial magic but you have more potential."

"I don't know just let me think about it."

"Okay Lucy take your time."

Lucy left the room and decided to head back to her room. She begin to walk and was very curious on those keys. She made her way back into her room and change into her nightgown. She got onto the bed and begins to sleep. Then something awoken her and that something is Natsu. When she opened her eyes, Natsu was on top of her and Lucy got shocked.

"Natsu what are you doing?"

"I don't know but I can't control myself."

Lucy was curious and when she touched Natsu, his body heat was beginning to turn hot. Lucy was very surprised by this. Natsu looked at her and asked," Lucy make love me."

"Why?"

"Because that is all that is on my mind."

Lucy thought about it then she begins to kiss Natsu. Their kiss lasted for about a few minutes till they broke off.

"I will Natsu."

That night was something where Lucy and Natsu will never forget.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Awaken the Dragon Slayer Potential

Morning has risen and now it was the time for Natsu's training. Abaddon opened the door to Natsu's room.

"Okay Natsu are you ready for you training?"

Abaddon looked at Natsu and was shock to see what has happened. On the bed was natsu but holding him was Lucy. Abaddon didn't know if he should leave or wake them up. Then Natsu started to yawn and opened his eyes. Natsu notices Abaddon and just waved his hand. Abaddon waved back and Natsu got out of his bed. At the same time Natsu was naked and Abaddon looked away. Natsu got some new clothes on and walked out of the room. Abaddon closed the door and followed Natsu.

"Um Natsu are you going to tell me what happened with you and Lucy last night?"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Do you know what happen between you and Lucy?"

"Well the last thing I remember was going to sleep and that's it mostly."

"Oh well okay then."

Natsu and Abaddon made it to the training room and they opened the door. Inside of it was your normal average training room but it was very large and had its own sitting stands. At those stands were Natsu's friends and they were all cheering for him.

"Hey everyone!"

"Good luck Natsu" shouted everyone.

Natsu smiled and looked back at Abaddon and he begin to speak.

"Okay Natsu are you ready because remember we will be in here for four weeks but don't worry we'll be able to take some breaks but not too long."

"I am up for anything."

"Okay then let's get started. Igneel come on out."

A big door opened and out came Igneel in his dragon form. Igneel stand right beside Natsu and Abaddon started making an enchanting magic. Once Abddon had finished his magic he shot it towards Natsu and Igneel. A big dust filled the room and when it cleared Igneel was gone. Natsu and his friends were shocked by this. Abaddon then said," It's okay I extracted Igneel inside of you. Watch try talking to him through telepathy."

Natsu closed his eyes and begins to speak inside his own head.

("Hey Igneel are you there?")

("Yes Natsu I am.")

Natsu opened his eyes and was smiling happily. Abaddon gave a smile too and said," Okay now first you must channel your magic with Igneel's. You must concentrate on finding Igneel's fire power. Look deep within your own heart and let it burst you up."

Natsu begins to concentrate on finding the power within himself. Then Natsu felt a spark that hit him in the chest. Natsu look at Abaddon and nodded at him.

"Wow Natsu! You are a quick learner. This might take up at least a week or maybe a day."

"Well maybe it's just my dragon instincts."

"Okay now the second step is to enter dragon force mode."

Natsu started to charge his magic until he reached his limit. He reached his limit and then transformed into his dragon force.

"Nice and now the long part. In dragon force you must stay like this for twelve hours. At the same time you must not disengage dragon force or we will have to start over."

"Wait that is insane!"

"I know Natsu but we have no choice."

"Fine then."

Natsu sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. He started to concentrate on keeping his dragon force balance. Abaddon was now watching and at the stands Natsu's friends were very amazed.

"Twelve hours that's crazy!"

"Twelve hours is nothing for us dragon slayers Gray."

"I know but damn that seems hard."

Then the doors open and it was Lucy. She was back in her usual clothes and Levy waved over at her so she can see where to sit. Lucy sat next to Levy and Levy said," Hey Lucy."

"Hey Levy."

"So where have you been?"

"Well I been asleep because Natsu had me stay up all last night."

"Really?"

"Well I think but I can't really remember."

"Okay but what happened when you woke up?"

"Well when I woke up I find myself naked on my bed. It was curious to think about but at least Natsu wasn't in the room. It would have been embarrassing."

Levy was dead shock and had no more words left to say. Gajeel then decided to leave and go find something to eat. He left the room and headed to one of Abaddon's room.

"Man this place is so big I can't barley remember where the kitchen's at."

He went through another room and in the room made Gajeel feel strange. The room he entered were the dragon's home but all of the dragons are in their statue form. He started to walk down the room till he found his dragon.

"Metalicana?"

("Gajeel is that you?")

"Wait how am I hearing you?"

("It's telepathy you baboon.")

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot."

("So why are you here?")

"Well I was going to find something to eat but since I'm here can I ask you something?"

("Go head tell me anything.")

"Do you think that after Natsu and Igneel are done-"

("Wait Igneel has returned?")

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot to tell you that."

("Then what is Igneel doing right now?"

"Well Abaddon is trying to unlock dragon awakening for them."

("Dragon awakening?")

"Have you heard of it?"

("Yes I have and this magic is very dangerous.")

"Why is that Metalicana?"

("First of all dragon awakening is where the dragon slayer and his dragons bonds are strong enough. The dragon slayer will turn into a dragon but not you big and usual dragon. First the dragon slayer skin will turn into his dragon's skin. Next his eyes will gain the ability of dragon sights. Third he will grow wings and will have the ability to fly. Then he will have claws of a dragon and feet of a dragon. Lastly is the most dangerous part of it though.")

"Then what is Metalicana?"

("The dragon slayer body must decide to accept the form. If the body declines his transformation then he might die.")

"What but how do you know all of this?"

("I know this because we all saw Acnologia do this with his dragon.")

"So you're saying that Acnologia was the first to do this?"

("Yes but he was doing well until his dragon lost concentration and got sent out of Acnologia body. That is how he became a dragon.")

"Okay but what happened to his dragon?"

("He got sentence to death by the godly council. Abaddon tried to change their answer but it was already settled.")

"Okay. I think I should head back."

("You should Gajeel and make sure nothing happens to Natsu. Plus if this goes well then maybe you and I can do the same.")

"Of course Metalicana."

Gajeel left and Metalicana went back to his long statue sleep. As Gajeel returned Natsu was still trying to balance his dragon force. Gajeel sat down next to Levy and Levy notice Gajeel looking strange.

"Hey Gajeel is everything alright?"

"Huh oh of course shrimp. Nothing bothers me."

"Okay and when we return back home I might need to see a doctor."

"Why is that?"

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"No?"

"Okay you'll see when we get home."

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Natsu.

-FEW HOURS LATER-

It was almost time for Natsu to fully complete his concentration. Right then and now Natsu opened his eyes and stand up. The tweleve hour limit has finished but Natsu doesn't fell any different.

"Hey Abaddon how can I tell if I did this step right?"

"Well do you feel your magic being drained out?"

"No not really but is this the reason why?"

"Yes because when you finished your dragon force won't be using too much magic out of you. Now comes the final part. Natsu hold out your hand."

He put his hand out and Abaddon grabbed his hand. He then started saying some enchantment and then a beam of fire hit Natsu. Natsu started to begin screaming in pain once the fire hit. Everyone got scared but Abaddon told them all to calm down. He looked back at Natsu and shouted," Natsu you must control this fire! This is the only way for you to transform!"

"It hurts!"

"I know it does but you have to concentrate! Sync with Igneel when its ready!"

Natsu couldn't bare the pain and was about to give up till he started to have flashback of his good times with his friends. He then remember the promise that he made to reunite Fairy Tail. Natsu begins to stand up and stand straight. He now gave a serious look and closed his eyes so he can talk with Igneel.

("You ready Igneel?")

("I'm always ready!")

The fire that hit Natsu started to make a tornado around Natsu. Natsu then begins to suck the fire and when he sucked it all in a bright light hits the room. The only thing everyone saw was that Natsu changing into something else. Then the light disappeared and all that everyone saw was Natsu but a different Natsu. He now looks like igneel but in his normal human body. Abaddon got a mirror and put it in front of Natsu.

"So what do you think?"

Natsu looked at himself and was amazed of what he looked like. His skin matched Igneels, he has claws like Igneel, his eyes can see through almost anything, and has wings like Igneel.

"I look just like Igneel", his voice sounds much like a dragon tone. Then Natsu fell to his knees and turned back into his normal self. Natsu notices it and was curious about it.

"Hey Abaddon what happened?"

"That is the after effect of the dragon awakening. You'll need a lot more training in order to fully control the power."

"Okay then so when should we get-"

Right then the training room door has opened and who came in was no ordinary person. It was a boy but he looked very strange. He had spiky black hair and look around the age of 19. His eyes were an ocean type of color. He wore a hooded black long coat jacket with red flames but with blue lines on his sleeve and the bottom. He also wore some black gloves. The boy walked towards Abaddon but Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, and Lilly jumped from the stands and in front of Abaddon to protect him.

"Guys you know I'm a god so I don't really need this protection."

They looked him and nodded and moved out of his way. Abaddon walked towards the mysterious boy and asked," How did you get here and why are you here?"

The boy looked at Abaddon and said," My name is Zack Orion and I am the son of Aconologia."

This have shocked everyone in the room. Abaddon was very curious about this.

("Just when have Acnologia had time to have a child?")

Zack continue on what he was saying.

"I came here to give you a message."

"A message from who?"

"From another god."

He handed Abaddon a letter and he read it. He was very surprise by it and was a little worried.

"Thank you and I'll send him a message for our little meeting."

"Okay and your welcome."

Zack was about to leave till Abaddon asked him something.

"You are a ghost aren't you? That is how you got here."

"How did you know?"

"Well there are two ways to get here. One is to be invited by a god. Another is that I let spirits roam around this palace."

"Yes I died but mostly half dead. I am half ghost and half human."

"I see and your magic if the same as your father?"

"Yes but I don't care for him anymore."

"Okay you may leave now."

"Okay."

Zack left and silence filled the room. Till he got a message through his holographic magic. Abaddon opened the message and was annoyed by it.

"Really he's already heading here! Everyone I need you all to leave now. I am meeting with an important man. I will send your belongings back home."

Natsu then raised to his feet and said," Wait what about my training?"

"You will have to train yourself Natsu. I'm sorry but this is really important."

Abaddon shot a beam of light to everyone and they all got sent back home.

(Back a Magnolia)

Everyone was teleported in Lucy's apartment and everyone was very curious about what just happened.

"I don't understand what the hell is going on here!"

"I know gray but whatever happens just stays that way. For now though I need you and Gajeel to come and help train with me."

"Got it" said both of the boys.

Gajeel, gray, and Natsu left leaving behind Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Lucy, and the three cats.

"Okay then I guess I would clean up the mess they left" said Lucy.

She got up and started to clean and so did the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Godly Discussion

In Abaddon's home everything was out of the ordinary. Abaddon was pacing left and right and Draco was just staring at him. Then Draco said," Master you need to calm down. It's only just a simple talk."

"I know that but I'm very worried because he wouldn't be doing this."

"I know master but you should relax and wait for him."

"You're right sorry."

Abaddon sat down on his comfortable chair.

"Draco can you make some tea before our guest arrives?"

"Definitely master."

Draco headed off to the kitchen and begins making the tea. Abaddon was just waiting until his doors begins to knocking. He got up and went to answer the door. He opened it and greeted his two guest.

"Nice of you to come universe seven God of Destruction Lord Beerus and his master Whis."

"Ah still polite as usual Abaddon."

"Then what do you want to see?"

"I rather let you keep you nice attitude for my sake."

"Okay then."

He let the two gods in his home and they sat on the couches. Things were just silent for the moment till Draco came and handed them their tea. They drank some of it and Draco sat next to Abaddon. Then Lord Beerus said," I am glad that we are having this little meeting."

"I am glad too but what is this meeting for?"

"Well let me tell you this. Universe ten have declared war on us."

"Why did he do that?"

"Beats me. He was probably jealous because of how many gods I have in my universe."

"That is nice to hear about that."

"It is but I have a favor to ask of you."

"And that is?"

"Universe ten has two allies. Universe two and eleven joined with him. The people I have can probably take them on but we need more special people."

"So you're asking me to join with you in this war?"

"Yes I need you universe eight god of destruction to come and join me."

"Sorry Beerus but I have to decline."

"Oh and why so?"

"Because I have a certain mission for a student of mine. He needs to get rid of this dragon that's been destroying my world."

"I don't think so Abaddon" said a familiar voice.

Abaddon turned around and it was Zack. Zack walked up to them and greet himself to Beerus and Whis.

"Well aren't you a charming boy."

"Thank you Whis but I need to tell Abaddon something about my father."

Zack looked at Abaddon and said," Aconoglia is not here in your world."

"What do you mean Zack?"

"My father and I connections are strong. So I developed a power to hear almost all around this world but only to a certain person. When I returned back to the human world I decided to check up on what my father was doing. I synchronized the hearing and I heard him talking to someone. The man he was talking to was telling Aconoglia to join with him. If they were to win he would grant my father immortality and powers of a god. My father of course agreed and left with the man. I lost connection but I think he might have join with another god."

Abaddon was very shocked by this and was now thinking. Lord Beerus then shouted," Abaddon! You see a god has entered your universe without permission and he took the man you're looking for! So what are you going to do!?"

Abaddon looked up at Beerus and said," Fine but on one condition. We keep him alive."

"Fine by me."

"Good but my people that I am bringing might not last against a universe army."

"Abaddon you think that it's going to be a two on three battle."

"Wait did you already arrange a third allied?"

"Yes and we been allies for a long time. He's universe three god of destruction but he doesn't really like to be call a god of destruction."

"Universe three? I heard about what type of power they have. It will come very useful."

"Indeed and now we must assemble our team. Abaddon when you get your team ready, go to my home. Whis let's go and get them."

"Alright Lord Beerus."

Beerus grabbed hold of Whis and they light speeded out of Abaddon's universe. Abaddon started to make a portal and he jumped in it leaving Draco all alone.

"I guess I will get everything settled."

(Back at Magnolia)

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were training their absolute best and were very exhausted.

"Hey guys let's take a break" asked Natsu.

"Sure."

They all sat down on the ground and were just relaxing.

"Hey Natsu can you control your Dragon Awakening now?"

"I don't know Gajeel. Let me ask Igneel."

Natsu closed his eyes.

("Hey Igneel do you want to give it another try?")

(I'm sorry Natsu but I am very tired. We can try our tenth attempt another time.")

("Okay.)

Natsu opens his eyes and he just nodded to Gajeel.

"Okay but I wonder if I will be next in line."

"Probably Gajeel but Natsu will be ahead of you."

"I don't care Gray."

Then a portal appeared before them and Abaddon jumped out of it. The three boys were happy to see him.

"Hey Abaddon. What's been happening?"

"Not so good things Gray."

"Why is that?"

"I have no time to explain but just come with me. Then I'll explain everything."

The three boys didn't hesitate because they got up quick and jumped into the portal. Once they jumped through they landed back at Abaddon's home. They saw all of their friends but in a particular area. They were all in some kind of cube. The boys didn't know if they should walk in or wait for Abaddon. Natsu didn't care so he just jumped on in and so did his friends. Once in the cube Abaddon appeared before them and started to speak in some kind of language. The cube lifted up and they zoomed out of there. Once they entered light speed Abaddon went inside of the cube. There he explained everything that is happening.

"Okay everyone I want you all to listen up. The meeting that I had was with another god from a different universe. He is from universe seven and as you know we are the eighth universe. His name is Lord Beerus. He told me that universe ten god has declared war on his world. Universe ten god also has two allies that will be joining him. So Beerus is asking our assistances to take part of this war. Universe three god will also be joining us. Now any questions?"

Gray spoke up.

"Yeah where is Juvia?"

"Oh um Gray. Juvia is pregnant. So I can't have anyone that is pregnant join the war."

Gray was very shocked by this.

"Wait Abaddon how long will this war be?"

"Possibly a year or a few. Sorry Gray."

Gray nodded his head and sat down to relax. Natsu sat next to him so he can try to cheer him up. A few hours have past and they arrived at Lord Beerus's home. Everyone was amazed by how beautiful it was. The cube that they were in landed and everyone got off. They all begin to stretch and talk for a little while. Then Natsu notices another cube that is landing. In it were eight people. One of them were wearing an orange outfit with some kind of logo. Natsu then decided to go greet these people. As soon as Nastu arrived the man in orange said," Oh are you guys from universe eight or three?"

"Well we are from eight."

"Oh well it is nice to meet you. I am Son Goku and these are my friends. Vegeta, Gohan who is my son, Piccolo, Akito, Chiharu, Majin Buu, and lastly my mother Gine."

Natsu notices Akito, Chiharu, and Gine all have tails on their waist.

"Hey Goku what is up with those tails?"

"Well it's a long story so I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

Abaddon and Lord Beerus appeared before them and Abaddon said," Ah so I see you have met Beerus's team."

"Yeah they are really cool."

"That is nice and I think the next cube will appear any second now."

Right when Abaddon said that the final cube appeared before them and landed next to them. In it Natsu and Goku notices an adult male with blonde hair. He also had so type of cape. The male step out and he greeted them both.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am the hokage of universe three."

"What's a hokage" asked Goku and Natsu.

"A Hokage is mostly a leader."

"Oh well I am Natsu Dragneel from universe eight."

"And I am Son Goku from universe seven."

"Well it is very nice to meet you guys. I would like you guys to also meet my friends. This is Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Garra, Killer Bee, Sarada who is Sasuke and Sakura's daughter, and my and Hinata's son Boruto."

"Wow but is it alright to bring your kids" asked Abaddon.

"Don't worry they are very strong" said a voice. Everyone looked up and it was the universe three god. He was levitating and he also had some kind of staff with him.

"Beerus long time no see."

Beerus nodded and the man looked at Abaddon.

"My name is Hagoromo also known as in my world The Sage of Six Paths."

"I heard about you Hagoromo and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Lord Beerus interpreted the talk.

"Okay now that everyone is here we must start this long training."

"Indeed Beerus" Said Abaddon. Sage of Sixth just nodded.

"Okay then let our training begin!"

"YEAH!"

(TO BE CONTINUED)

THE END


	10. A Note From the Auther

**Hi everyone and how is your day going. So I want to get a few things off my back. Recently I have finished a story which you guys may already know. The next upcoming story I will be taking a break on. I will though be working on other stories. If you go to my account you'll might see a story called the purple man and the whispery girl. I'll will explain that story another time. So let me tell a little about myself. I am a very good kid and I really love anime and manga. I got into fan fiction writing from my ex girlfriend because she too is writing stories. The first story I read was a dragon ball z fan fiction. I used to write my own story when I was around ten but I stop because you know education comes first. Then as time progress I decided I will get back to writing stories. So now here I am. Also starting tomorrow I will be taking a three day break because I need to rest. Chapter 9 of the God Dragon Slayer took me about a few hours. I get really tired at the same time. So Please do read my other stories and I hope al of my followers have a good day. Bye!**


End file.
